


weddings are for romance

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: “They say weddings are for romance,” Iris whispers, taking a step closer."For actual couples," Felicity mumbles.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Felicity Smoak/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	weddings are for romance

It isn’t a surprise when Iris knocks on Felicity’s hotel room after the bridal party dance lesson. It is a surprise when Iris immediately kicks off her heels and takes off her dress.

“Why don’t we shower together?” Iris suggests with a grin, pulling off her bra and shimming out of her underwear.

Felicity would love to take Iris up on the offer. This wedding weekend has been more strenuous than she imagined. Just today she’s been to a group morning yoga class, a floral arrangement class, on a guide bike tour, and spent the last hour trying to learn a choreograph dance for the wedding reception. And the day still wasn’t done.

“We have the reception at 8,” Felicity groans, glancing down at the wedding weekend itinerary,

“So?”

“We’ll be late,” Felicity states. Iris has never been a part of Team Arrow, she’s never dealt with an angry Oliver or Laurel. And right now Felicity can’t tell who’s been more of a bridezilla. 

“It’s optional,” Iris says, stepping closer.

“People will notice," Felicity’s doesn’t understand why she’s more concerned about getting caught than Iris. Iris who’s fiancé is somewhere in this hotel.

“Maybe not,” Iris responds

Which is a bold face lie when 50% of the wedding guests work on superhero teams.

Felicity sighs as Iris smoothly slips her hands under Felicity’s dress, she melts into their warmth.

“We’ll be quick,” Iris winks, sliding to her knees and tugging down Felicity’s thong.

Felicity yelps as Iris bites the inside of her thigh.

“You’re the horniest person I’ve ever met,” Felicity declares. It amazes Felicity that a woman as beautiful as Iris West, wants her.

Iris laughs as she stands and walks naked in the hotel room shower, swaying hips accentuating curves Felicity _really_ wants to give in and touch.

“Fine,” Felicity huffs following her, “but no funny business.”

“I’ll try,” Iris says in juxtaposition to the smirk on her face, and she turns on the water.

Soon as they’re in the shower, Iris grabs Felicity’s waist, tugging her closer. “They say weddings are for romance,” Iris whispers, taking a step closer.

"For actual couples," Felicity mumbles. Iris ignores her.

“You looked so sexy today,” Iris flirts, her naked body presses Felicity up against the shower wall.

Felicity would disagree. She did not look very sexy today when she was panting in yoga class, or when she fell off her bike, and definitely not trying to learn the waltz. Iris however, looked breath taking as she and Barry glided around the dance floor.

“Oh really?” Felicity asks sarcastically, “Was that when I kept stepping on Ray’s toes or when I accidentally knocked the instructor to ground?” 

Iris chuckles as she buries her head on Felicity’s shoulder “I think it’s cute when you try to be coordinated. Like a baby fawn,”

“Oh now you’re just being mean,” Felicity laughs and Iris pulls her head back shaking her wet curls out as she let out a laugh, “A very sexy fawn.”

Iris lathers a wash cloth and gently run her hands over Felicity’s smaller breasts. “you know. I was a bit jealous,” Iris comments, tweaking Felicity’s nipple.

Felicity moans.

“You were?”

“I know it’s selfish,” Iris answers. She leans forward, nosing Felicity’s cheek before kissing down Felicity’s neck.

“But I think of you as mine,” Iris emphasizes by pressing her lips against hers.

Felicity melts into it, moving her hands down Iris’s back, feeling her smooth skin under her fingertips. Iris’s tongue licks into Felicity’s mouth like she wants to devour her. Her tongue dominating Felicity’s as they tangle together. It’s a filthy kiss with biting and saliva that keeps them connected after they pull apart.

"Iris," Felicity moans as Iris’s fingers tease her entrance, rubbing her slick folds.

“ _My_ Felicity,” Iris whispers, pressing two fingers inside.

Felicity is putty in Iris's hold. Iris fucks her hard. Two fingers curling inside while her thumb flicks against Felicity’s clit. Felicity holds back moans as Iris keeps ruining her. She fingerfucks Felicity fast, thumbing at her clit at random, surprising Felicity with each touch.

“Iris,” Felicity whines, bucking her hips. “I need--”

“--I know, love.” Iris mumbles between nibbles at Felicity’s neck.

Iris slides her legs apart pressing her groin against Felicity’s thigh. Their breasts brushing together as Iris rocks against her.

Iris’s fingers fuck her faster, adding a third inside Felicity.

Felicity gasps, throws her head back, not too softly, against the tile.

And suddenly it’s all too much. Iris’s right hand palming her cunt while the other grabs Felicity’s ass, fucking her forward. Felicity can barely hear the water over the pounding beat of her heart. The steam smells like a combination of sex and lavender soap. The sticky warmth of Iris’s sex as she grinds against her thigh.

“Iris, ” Felicity says, arching her back and rolling her hips, having reached the point where she begs Iris to carry her over.

It builds like a wave. One Felicity had rarely experienced before Iris West.

“Are you ready to come for me?” Iris asks, her voice raspy and deep. It prickles Felicity skin, bringing her even closer to the brink.

Felicity nods frantically.

“Come.” Iris demands. And then Felicity is crashing. It rises from her cunt spreading over her body until her muscles are weak.

"Iris!" Felicity cries out,

Iris moves quickly, steadying Felicity with an arm wrapped around her waist, when her knees buckle. “I’ve got you.”

Felicity leans forward giving Iris her weight, lets Iris cradles her softly.

While she catches her breath, Iris washes them both. Felicity relishes as feels Iris slowly drag the wash cloth across her back.

Felicity gently takes the cloth from Iris’s hands to return the favor.

Felicity revivals in Iris’s body. The feel of her muscles under her soft delicate brown skin.

The silence is comfortable, familiar. This time there’s no guilt. She’s fucked Iris too many times to fake guilt.

Felicity makes use of her time. She appreciates Iris’s curves, running the soap slowly over Iris’s breast, across her soft stomach, until she reaches the junction of her thighs. Iris has beautiful thighs. Marked with light stretch marks that lead to gorgeous wet pussy, a vertex meant to be worshiped.

Felicity, slides two fingers over Iris’s lips, she feels how wet she is, her slick warmer than the water cascading down them.

God, it’s unfair Felicity hasn’t tasted her yet. She needs to--

“Careful, Felicity,” Iris speaks, a smile on her face proud in her ability to perfectly read Felicity’s mind. “Our friends are waiting on us, or did you forget?”

Felicity curses. Stepping away from Iris and into the spray of the water. Hurriedly rinsing the soap from her body. 

Felicity hops out the shower and grabs her phone. 8:15 “Laurel is going to kill me,”

“You should wear that blue dress to dinner,” Iris says strolling into the room already dry. She glances at Felicity and smirks before slipping back on her dress. 

Iris calls as she reaches the door, “I like the way it brings out your eyes” 

And then Iris is gone. Back to the real world, away from her lover.

Felicity glances at herself in the bathroom mirror. Bite marks are scattered across her neck, deep and red but just below the collar. In places Felicity can still cover up.

Felicity rests for a moment before heading to her closet. She will put on the blue dress. There’s no use in denying it anymore. Iris is right, Felicity is hers.


End file.
